


[Podfic] late and morning's in no hurry

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>me</strong>: what _are_ you doing this xmas?<br/><strong>steve</strong>: as it happens, going to Mass</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] late and morning's in no hurry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [late and morning's in no hurry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525054) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Christmas fic; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Characters; Natasha making friends; Steve is Catholic; Catholicism; midnight mass

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyTTJYYk01Z2tkbXc/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
